


Game

by EnInkahootz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, College, Consensual Forced Orgasm, Dildos, F/F, In Public, Magic, Porn, Public Sex, Romance, Sex Games, Sex Magic, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tara and Willow play a game: Can Tara wear a magical vibrator in her panties for the duration of an entire class without disrupting the lesson?  The vibrator is made of Willow's magic and Willow controls it from across the room.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Game

Tara sat in the center of the front row of the lecture hall, waiting for class to begin. She looked behind her and smiled shyly at Willow, who sat in the back row, and Willow blew her a kiss.

What was hidden in Tara’s panties, a secret beneath her clothing, was far better than any vibrator or dildo. It was made of Willow’s magic, and it coated Tara’s clit in a warm, thick, softly moving layer that felt like Willow’s essence hugging Tara’s flesh. A gentle tendril of the magic stretched down to Tara’s opening and rested inside her pussy. It widened and thinned to varying degrees in an unpredictable pattern as the section of magic on her clit stimulated her to its own rhythm.

Willow was controlling the magic from across the room, and as the lecture hall started to fill with other students, she paused the magic’s movement. The feeling of the magical formation there, even though it was now motionless, made Tara squirm with lust as her pussy grew increasingly wet. She struggled to stay still and look like nothing was out of the ordinary.

She was almost, maybe, succeeding, when Willow suddenly began to make the magic on Tara’s clit vibrate. It moved at a slow speed, but it was unexpected, and exquisite, and Tara almost made a sound loud enough to get everyone’s undivided attention, nearly losing the game before the lecture had even begun.

Soon the professor arrived. She walked past Tara on her way to the podium. Willow made the magic inside Tara swirl in a long spiral when the professor was nearest to her. Tara’s body jerked but she stayed quiet. The professor didn’t notice anything. She got to the podium and began to lecture. Since Tara was in the front row, the professor often made eye contact with her while looking around the room. Each time she did, Willow made a change in stimulation, and Tara felt herself flush. She strained to repress her blushing, worried the professor might notice and stop teaching in order to ask her if something was wrong. Tara wanted to win the game.

The undulations and waves of Willow’s magic, both inside and outside of Tara’s pussy, grew increasingly overwhelming. Though Willow gave her short breaks now and then, Tara got the impression that they were mostly so that Willow could startle her with the pleasure of the magic’s next movement. 

The magic blew over her clit and swirled in her pussy like wild wind, then dripped teasingly down her clit and pooled inside her like cool heavy water. The liquid magic flowed from side to side, then filled up the space and stretched Tara slightly. Next it warmed pleasantly and lightened into something intangible yet full of sparks of eager ecstasy. One of those warm sparks burst on Tara’s clit and she just barely stopped herself from crying out. A few more sparks came in a row, but she was prepared this time and weathered the nearly unbearable pleasure without making a sound. Then the magic became solid, but with the simultaneous feeling of countless flowers spreading open, petals fluttering against Tara’s insides and grazing over her clit. 

Thrill after thrill passed over Tara’s pelvis and throughout her body. Trying to appear casual about it, she put her fist in her mouth to silence herself. She desperately wanted to moan, she yearned to moan, to call out Willow’s name. With every moment of the pleasure Willow gave her, with every instant that Tara was gradually undone by the joy of Willow’s magic, Tara’s longing to verbalize her lust was magnified.

Tara could feel that her entire face was flushed, warm and red. She couldn’t stop breathing heavily, her lips lustfully parted and her chest heaving. She averted everyone’s gaze as the magic swirled around the tender flesh of her clit, pressure intermittently increasing, then decreasing again. Sometimes there were vibrations, deeply intense for the shortest of moments at seemingly random times. The magic inside thickened into a firm dildo and began to slide in and out of her slick pussy. 

Tara gasped, but covered the sound with her hand, layering it on top of the fist that was already in her mouth. Another student glanced over for a moment, then looked back to the professor. Tara hadn’t lost the game yet; she would have to actually cause a disruption to the lesson before Willow would win. Though Tara felt her orgasm approaching, she held onto her hope that she would emerge victorious. 

Then the magic, enclosing tightly around her clit and expanding to fill up her pussy entirely, began to vibrate with great speed and force, and Tara slid out of her chair. A few students looked at her with vague concern, but she quickly returned to her seat and smiled, indicating to everyone that she was fine. The professor had never paused the lecture, so Tara hadn’t lost the game.

Tara shifted in her chair, struggling not to lean into the pleasure, as Willow’s intense stimulation continued. Tara’s orgasm was ready to break free, but she held it back. Orgasming was not against the game’s rules, but Tara feared the sounds an orgasm might draw from her lips, and the movements it might pull from her body.

Suddenly the magic stilled. Tara tried to quiet her panting. She could hear her heart beating furiously. She waited for the pleasure to return, anticipating the moment, knowing that there was no way for her to determine precisely when the pleasure would attack again. She tried to brace herself. She pictured the pleasure washing over her without making her come. She imagined the feeling of keeping her lust caged amidst the stimulation. She told herself that she could do it.

But when the magic finally moved - skipping at once to its mode of full stimulation, binding her clit in an enclosure of endlessly bursting sparks pressing flush to her skin, fucking her pussy with a wide dildo of warm heat and cool wet swirled together, and all of it vibrating with unbelievable fury - Tara could fight off her release no longer. 

As Tara’s orgasm took her, she could feel the essence of Willow’s power spreading from her pelvis out to the rest of her body, coating her with the imprints of all the particular things that made Willow who she was. Tara felt utterly and perfectly surrounded by her beloved, and everything felt still and surreal as she reached the utmost peak of her pleasure. She bit her lip, remembering the game even amidst the fog of her ecstasy, and with great satisfaction she succeeded, swallowing her sounds and stilling her shudders with a desperate grip on her desk. She drew the attention of a few students, but they didn’t say or do anything, some not even giving her more than a glance - Tara had done it, she had come without disrupting the class.

But her victory was short lived because class was only half over and Willow had lessened, but not stopped, the stimulation of Tara’s sensitive pussy and clit. A sudden gust of what felt like the wind of a stormy night sky caressed over Tara’s clit lightly, teasingly, and then, all at once sucked her clit into a whirlwind of rushing air. 

With the second orgasm that resulted, Tara moaned more loudly than she had ever heard herself moan and fell once again onto the floor with a deep shudder; every single person in the lecture hall looked at her. The professor stopped lecturing to ask for a volunteer to escort Tara to the infirmary. Willow’s magic faded away from between Tara’s legs and Tara worked to catch her breath. Willow raised her hand and volunteered to take care of Tara, and the professor hurried to return to her lecture.

Willow took Tara’s hand as soon as they got out into the hall. Tara brought Willow’s hand to her lips and kissed it. Willow stroked Tara’s cheek and kissed her mouth for a brief, tender instant. Tara leaned back against the wall for a few dreamy moments as her post-orgasm haze faded.

“Are you sad that you lost?” Willow asked.

“Yes, yes I am,” Tara said in a teasing tone, “and I demand a rematch.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Willow replied with a fond smirk, “Well, our next class is in two hours.”

“I better get fortified then,” Tara responded, and they headed to the coffee shop.


End file.
